Birthday
by McInstry
Summary: "Well, can this be my birthday and anniversary present?" He strokes her body, making it clear what this is. "Because you, love, are almost too much for just one holiday. So much to enjoy." Rose grins at him, and he knows he's said the right thing. - 3rd in 'Things She Wore' series - can be read alone


Author's Notes: This was a request by cammiestar58 about a billion years ago. I finally finished it. Sorry about that. -.-'

This is also the 3rd installation of my 'Things She Wore (That Drove Him Mad)' series. The other two fics are no longer on this site because fanfiction got rid of them. You can find them on my livejournal, tumblr, and on whofic. The link to the piece of clothing mentioned is on my profile.

The lovely jer832 fixed all my sporadic tenses.

/ /

"It is lovely, when I forget all birthdays, including my own, to find that somebody remembers me." Ellen Glasgow

/ /

It was most definitely _not_ a good day.

He wakes up and Rose has already gone to work. It's cold because he'd forgotten to put the heating on and Rose was a bit of a blanket hog. He stubs his toe multiple times while getting dressed and cuts himself while shaving. All this pretty much turns him into a miserable, monstrous wreck. Once he's finally gotten into work he's been told that Rose had already left.

So he has to sit through a boring day of paper work all on his own without someone to flirt with or throw paper airplanes at. Well, he'd tried throwing paper airplanes… Needless to say, Jake had not been amused when the contraption had landed on his prized espresso machine, catching it on fire.

Now he doesn't know where his key to the flat is and he desperately needs a drink. He is about to fling his key chain down the hall when he remembers he'd put it in his pocket. He feels around for it and nearly sobs with joy once he has shoved his way into the flat.

He throws his keys into the empty dish on the table in the entry hallway. He shrugs out of his coat and hangs it up, noting that Rose's coat isn't there. That means she is still out. He heaves a sigh and pushes his way into the kitchen. He uncorks a beer and takes a long swig of it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand gracelessly.

He finishes off the beer before heading into his and Rose's room. He tugs his tie loose and throws it onto the bed. His shoes are kicked off and his shirt untucked as he stumbles into the bathroom to wash up a bit. The toothpaste is nearly all gone, and he growls under his breath as he squeezes the tube fiercely.

As he's gurgling mouthwash, he hears something bang in the bedroom. He spits out the minty stuff Rose makes him use and sticks his head into the bedroom.

"Rose?" he calls.

There's no response and he shakes his head, thinking that he's finally lost it. Poor Rose will have to come visit him in the insane asylum. Jackie will say she knew he was mad all along, and Tony will think it was cool because _everything_ is cool at his age.

He douses his face with cold water and leans against the marble counter. A sigh erupts from deep within him, and he shakes his head, scuffing his feet in the carpet as he enters his bedroom. He removes his cufflinks and drops them on the bureau, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

A pair of thin, pale arms surrounds him, and dainty fingers take over unbuttoning. He turns his head to rest against one of those arms, nuzzling it. Her scent fills his nostrils, and the smallest of smiles graces his lips.

"Hello," Rose breathes.

"Hi." His voice is tired and Rose hums, parting the sides of his oxford and running her hands over his chest.

"How are you?" she asks, resting her open hands on his abdomen, right above his belt. Despite his tiredness, an ache begins inside him, and he squirms, tensing his toes in the thick carpet.

"I'm alright." He touches her hand, feeling the warmth and ridges of her knuckles against his palm. "You weren't there when I got to work. They told me you'd already left."

Rose hums again. "Yeah. Had a few things to take care of."

He nods against her arm, breathing her in. Rose strokes him through his trousers. He jumps just a bit. She giggles and he can feel her breathless little movements against his back. She touches him again and his hips buck into her touch enthusiastically. Rose's sharp teeth bite his shoulder as she deftly undoes his belt, unzips his trousers, pushes his pants aside, and grasps him firmly. He moans lowly, closing his eyes tightly, and gives his body up to her touches.

When Rose steps around him, removing her hand from his aching length, he whinges. She pecks his cheek softly, taking his hands in hers. His eyes flutter open, annoyed that she's stopped touching him. What he sees before him takes the air right out of his lungs.

Rose, his gorgeous, fantastic, clever Rose, is clothed in… well… he's not sure what it is. The strips of ruby cloth cover virtually nothing. She's tied up like a present with a bow at her neck and another on each of her hipbones. All the ribbons join right above her navel at a small metal circle. She looks like she was made to be stared at, watched by eager and hungry eyes. Well, only his eager and hungry eyes are allowed to feast on her bare flesh.

And feast he does.

His dark eyes rove over her long, pale legs, toned arms, soft tummy, and full breasts. Her bare pebbled nipples draw his attention. They are his favorites; so sensitive and tasty.

"What's this?" he asks hoarsely, wanting nothing more than to devour her whole.

Rose smiles at him. She knows what he's thinking. "Well, today is a special day." At this, he panics. He hasn't forgotten something, has he? Rose rolls her eyes at him. "And of course you didn't remember." He looks at her, both turned on and a bit sheepish. She bites her lip in that way that means she's hiding a grin. "It's your birthday."

He relaxes a bit.

It's okay to forget your own birthday. It isn't, however, alright to forget your girlfriend/lifemate's birthday. Or your anniv-… Hold on…

He squints, unsure of what Rose's reaction will be. "Doesn't that mean it's our anniversary?"

Rose squints as well; her face looking adorable while the rest of her is just dead sexy. "Um… No?" Then she pushes him back onto the bed, climbing onto him. "No, it's your birthday," she says with much more assurance.

He rolls Rose over, body arching over her. He can't take his eyes off her breasts, so he just talks to them, entranced. She shouldn't mind. She was the one that put that _thing_ on, anyway. She should expect him to stare and not be able to look away from her lovely assets. "That makes it our anniversary too."

With a surprising amount of strength, Rose shoves him off and straddles him once more. She pins his hands to the bed before he can shift his weight again.

"Well, yeah… But it's your birthday first and foremost. The day you came into existence so I could have you." Rose grins, teeth glinting as she eyes him possessively.

"Actually, I've existed for over –." Rose gives him a look and he shuts up. He rocks sideways, trying to get on top once more. She grinds her hips against his erection, making him groan deeply and forget why he was even trying to move.

"If we keep turning over, we're gonna fall off the bed," Rose warns. He blinks stupidly before giving her a lewd grin.

"It's not as if we haven't done the deed on this floor. Or the living room floor. Or the kitchen floor – which was surprisingly comfortable, by the way." Rose rolls her eyes at him. It was true; they did get up to their sexual antics in pretty much every room of the flat. And her room at Jackie's. And the pool at Jackie's. And her office at Torchwood.

"Yes, well… I'd prefer to be in the bed right now. It's very comfy. And easy on the knees." Rose punctuates this by rolling her lower body against his.

"That sounds alright to me," the Doctor gasps out. Rose smiles at him victoriously. That just won't do. He flips them once again – into the center of the bed, luckily. "Well, can this be my birthday _and_ anniversary present?" He strokes her body, making it clear what _this_ is. "Because you, love, are almost too much for just one holiday. So much to enjoy." Rose grins at him, and he knows he's said the right thing.

"That sounds alright to me," Rose mimics, running her hands up his back and into his hair. She yanks him down for a kiss which he accepts enthusiastically.

"Now this," the Doctor gasps as he pulls away, "is _gorgeous_, but I need it off you. Now."

Rose wriggles back into the pillows, lounging with a sly smirk. The Doctor shakes his head in amusement and presses a quick kiss to her lips.

"How do I even take this off?" he asks after a few moments of confused searching.

Rose trails her hands up her body, grinning at the way his eyes glaze over, before reaching the bow at the center of her neck. She tugs at it lightly, and he immediately takes over, pulling the satiny red ribbons off her body. She shimmies the knickers off, purposely rubbing against his body as much as possible. His groan is muffled against her temple.

The Doctor nudges her feet with his, pushing them farther apart. Rose smiles into their kiss and makes room for him between her legs. The heat of her lower body nearly scalds him.

"Oh, Rose," he murmurs against her neck, "you feel phenomenal." She tilts her hips upwards and he slips right in, the both of them gasping as their bodies join.

Rose's hands are at his forearms as she keeps pace with the Doctor's incessant rhythm. Her breathless gasps are right at the Doctor's ear as her lithe thighs grip tightly at his back.

"Oh, that's brilliant," Rose exhales. The Doctor laughs, winded, and presses kisses to her neck.

"_You're_ brilliant." She nods absently and bucks up into his thrusts. Her nails bite into his skin and her head tilts back, eyes tightly shut, as her whole body tightens. She grips him tightly, a low groan escaping her lips. He closes his eyes and slips an arm under her body, holding her right against him. His nose tangles into her hair and her scent and warmth fills his senses. At Rose's final, sweet little gasp, he comes as well. His head pounds in the most delicious way and his whole body is hot with fast-rushing blood.

The Doctor exhaustedly hefts himself to Rose's right, pulling her close to his side.

"Thank you for my present," he says breathlessly, kissing her temple as she curls into him.

"You're _very_ welcome."


End file.
